


Tiny Universe

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Alternating, POV Even Bech Næsheim, POV Isak Valtersen, POV Multiple, Platonic Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, cuddle prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of fluffy, cuddly drabbles across any and all universes. Each chapter is a different prompt.





	1. while someone is crying

Isak’s… had a bad week. He can’t sleep and he’s not doing too well in physics and ever since moving in with Even and trying to be an actual adult he has no money. And on top of it all, he needs to start thinking about university (and what he wants to _study_ at university).

So you could say he’s a bit stressed.

Even pretends not to notice, but Isak knows he does. He’s good about not bringing it up, but instead doing little things for Isak: Making him tea while he does his homework. Inviting the boys over to smoke. And, uh, giving him some much needed “extra attention” in bed.

Without all of that, Isak might fall apart.

“Isak?” He hears Even call from the main room. It’s Friday and they’ve decided to spend the night in. Even picked some movie Isak will like (it’s got explosions and action scenes and hot men, don’t judge him) and is currently turning the bed into a fort. Isak’s on snack duty in the kitchen. “Do you need help?”

“Nah,” Isak calls, opening the cabinet to reach for two mugs. The hot chocolate is simmering on the stove, and Isak knows it’s about two seconds away from boiling over and being ruined. He tries to stretch his arms and get the mugs while turning the stove off simultaneously, but loses his grip and drops the mugs. They break on the floor and the hot chocolate boils over anyway.

“Fuck,” he mumbles, and immediately Even is sock-footed on the tile floor beside him, looking from the broken ceramic to the stove covered in chocolate to Isak—who is now in tears.

He doesn’t mean to, but sometimes he can’t help it. Sometimes broken mugs and ruined hot chocolate on a suppose-to-be-perfect night is all it takes.

“Hey,” Even whispers, leaving the mess be while he takes Isak’s face into his hands, smoothing his thumbs over the tears on his cheeks. Isak starts to pull away at first, but ultimately has no energy to do anything but relax into and just let Even see him cry. “Hey, no stress, it’s ok. We can just make more.”

Isak doesn’t know why, but somehow hearing Even’s voice so calm and reassuring makes the tears stuck in his throat bubble up. And now they’re so thick he can’t see.

Even pulls him in close, and Isak collapses into him—sniffling nose smushed into his neck and tears sticking all over their skin and arms around Even’s middle so tight he’s probably hurting him.

And if so, Even doesn’t seem to mind. Instead, he just puts his lips to Isak’s curls and kisses the top of his head softly. Runs one hand through them while the other rubs his back. Never asks Isak what’s wrong, because he knows he will tell him eventually.

The tears don’t stop, but Isak feels _lighter._ Both emotionally and… physically? Maybe it’s because Even is hoisting him up and setting him on the counter. Isak takes his face away from Even’s neck and tries to look at him through the blur of tears.

Even has a nervous half smile on his face, and his thumb slides down to wipe them away. “Hey,” he whispers again.

“Hi,” Isak stutters, resting his forehead on Evens’ shoulder and slinking his arms loosely around Even. His legs, too, which are dangling off the counter. He brings Even as close as he can, and Even lets him. They stay pressed together for a moment—Isak’s tears slowing as he focuses on Even wrapped into him. “I’m sorry.”

Even cranes his neck to the side so he can see Isak. “Sorry?” He asks. “What are you sorry for?”

Isak takes a deep breath in and enjoys Even’s hand smoothing over his hair for a moment. On soft fabric of his hoodie his face is pressed into and the way it smells. On everything Even. “For breaking the mugs. For crying. For ruining everything.”

“Ruining everything?” Even laughs, pulling away to look at Isak. He kisses Isak’s cheek a few times, and Isak can feel him tracing the tears. “Nothing’s ruined,” he reassures with a little smile, pulling Isak back in and resting his head on top of his curls.

Isak smushes his cheek against Even’s neck and hugs him. “It’s just been a stupid week,” he mumbles, sniffling his nose after the last word.

“Some weeks are really, really stupid,” Even agrees, squeezing Isak a little tighter. “I’m no stranger to that. Sometimes you just have to let it out.”

Isak nods weakly, turning his face into Even’s neck to plant a soft and sweet kiss there. “I’m glad you’re here,” he sighs.

“I’m glad _you’re_ here,” Even repeats, lifting his head and sliding his hands up to Isak’s face to meet his gaze.

Isak knows his eyes are red and puffy and his cheeks are stained with tears and he probably looks anything but desirable right now, but he lifts his eyebrows in challenge anyway to ask Even for a kiss.

Who obliges in less than a second. Soft and sweet and filled with all of the things Isak needs right now. All of the things he hopes he gives back to Even every day.

Isak breaks the kiss but keeps their foreheads pressed together. Lets the smile on his lips grow wider when Even takes his hands.

“C’mon,” Even tilts his head back with a dopey smile. “Let’s make more hot chocolate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original tumblr post here!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/168164079456/hii-for-the-cuddle-prompt-number-18-please)
> 
> [Send me a prompt on Tumblr!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/166639603772/cuddling-prompts)


	2. in the bath

“Just let me finish!” Even squawks in fake offense as Isak tries to squirm away and wipe the bubbles from his face, ultimately sitting still and hardening his expression—his features screaming _really, Even?_

But Even can live with Isak’s lack of enthusiasm. After he sees Even’s masterpiece, he’ll be so impressed he can’t help but smile (which is, of course, the only reason Even does anything).

Even sticks the tip of his tongue to the corner of his mouth and scrunches his eyebrows in concentration, building the bubbles back up around Isak’s chin and jaw as they face each other with bent knees and folded elbows knocking together in the lukewarm water. In their tiny bathtub in their tiny bathroom in their tiny apartment. He smooths the last of the bubbles around Isak’s mouth and _ah—there it is._ The corners of Isak’s lips turn up ever so slightly. Even directs his gaze upwards to Isak’s, and he’s blinded-sided with lovestruck green eyes and a swooping stomach. It’s a dizzying combination.

“I know this is just you sculpting your fantasies, Even, because I can’t grow a beard,” Isak teases, moving his hands up to wipe some of the bubbles away that are starting to get in his mouth. _“Yet!”_ He finishes with a warning finger.

“You’d look so good with one, don’t blame me!” Even defends, leaning in slowly to kiss Isak’s bubbly pout, the sour taste of soap only an afterthought.

Even feels Isak’s lips thin in a smile, and breaks away with a giggle. “C’mere,” Even whispers, hands slinking below the water to Isak’s waist and twisting to turn him around and lean his back against Even’s chest. It’s a tangle of long limbs and pointy elbows and more bath water on the floor than in the tub, but they get there eventually—pruning skin settling against each other while Even locks his arms around Isak’s middle. He closes his eyes and rests his head against the porcelain wall. He smells the lavender soap and feels the water still lapping against him from their movement. It’s not comfortable at all, but he wouldn’t move for anything in the world. Not with Isak’s chest slowly rising and falling in steady breaths. Not with Isak’s waterlogged skin under his fingers. Not with this peaceful moment—one of the only times Even remembers his brain settling into a sweet nothingness.

“The water’s getting cold,” Even hears Isak state—not really complaining but definitely hinting that he’s uncomfortable. His fingers are drawing lazy circles on Even’s knee, which is halfway sticking out of the water.

Even shifts, using his feet clumsily with his bent legs to fiddle with the hot water knob at the end of the tub—because he’d much rather stay here than get out. He manages to twist one, but the water comes out cold—right onto Isak’s shins.

“Hey!” Isak shouts, curling away from the burst of freezing water and scooting himself further into Even’s lap.

“Ahhh sorry, sorry!” Even grits his teeth, feeling the bath grow colder as he furiously tries to turn the water back off—making it worse for a second when he turns the knob the wrong way before correcting himself.

Isak shivers in his lap, not quite enough room for both of them in this space. But Even doesn’t mind—the body heat is nice. _Really_ nice. Isak’s bare skin is touching every inch of him, and suddenly he’s _hot._

“Graceful,” Isak’s teeth chatter with a teasing smile. “Can we get out? I’m freezing.”

Even realizes just how close Isak is—sitting in his lap with flush skin—goosebumps all over his flesh under Even’s hands. He squirms between Even’s legs, and Even gets an idea. Well, he’s _had_ the idea, but Isak looks exceptionally good right now—cuddled close to him with naked skin and a pink nose and hair sticking to his forehead. It reminds Even of how Isak looks somewhere else, after he’s undone him completely and the atmosphere is tingling with electricity and tension.

He raises his eyebrows at Isak, bottom lip between his teeth. “C’mon,” he jerks his head to the towels on the bench beside the tub, wet hair swinging heavily. “I’ll warm you up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original tumblr post here!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/167741061921/21-in-the-waterin-the-bath)
> 
> [Send me a prompt on Tumblr!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/166639603772/cuddling-prompts)


	3. in public

Exactly 354 days ago Isak Valtersen would be shooting daggers out of his eyes at Even—who is currently and slyly slipping an arm around the back of his waist as he scoots closer to him on the tram. Because 354 days ago, Isak Valtersen wasn’t completely comfortable with himself.

But now, with thighs touching and warm fingers finding the skin under Isak’s shirt on his side—it feels nice and comfy. Even flops his head down to rest on Isak’s shoulder, and Isak can feel slow, sleepy breaths from Even’s nose on his neck.

But instead, 354 days later, he’s shooting daggers out of his eyes at the man across from them in the bucket seats who has a less than pleasant scowl on his face. He flips his newspaper up dramatically to shield his vision from the boys, like that might just save him.

Isak rolls his eyes and digs in his pocket for his phone, because who the fuck reads a newspaper anymore. Pompous asshole. Homophobic prick. Fucking douche—

 _Okay._ Isak takes a deep breath to calm himself. The only thing grounding him to the seat, really, is Even. Fingers on his side going slack and head becoming heavier as he _definitely_ starts to fall asleep on Isak’s shoulder. If he wasn’t, though, Isak might get up and give this idiot a piece of his mind (who is grimacing at them again, by the way—two beady eyes over his newspaper).

But he doesn’t. He’s learning how to be comfortable in a new way, now.

Isak tucks a leg up onto his seat to rest an elbow on his knee. He props his head in his hand and looks out the window—trying to focus on Even instead; The weight of him pressed against Isak; His warmth all over; The way he makes Isak feel, because god does Isak actually feel things now.

Isak uses his free hand to find Even’s other and weaves together their lax fingers. When he turns his head back carefully to find messy blonde waves and a little bit of drool on his shirt, he can’t help but smile.

So he just leans back into Even’s sleepy hold. Squeezes his hand a little tighter. Lets himself to be comfortable.

Because he’s allowed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original tumblr post here!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/168062711716/14-pleeeeease)
> 
> [Send me a prompt on Tumblr!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/166639603772/cuddling-prompts)


	4. totally platonic

There used to be a time when this would set Isak on fire.

And not the good kind.

The kind that made him confused and ashamed but still hot to the touch. Still daring enough to keep his leg pressed against Jonas’s when they sat on the couch. Still desperate enough to let their shoulders flush in the crowded tram. Still curious enough to touch him whenever it felt appropriate _just to see_ if that little flare of electricity still sparked every cell in Isak’s body.

And it always did. Until it didn’t.

Isak was _relieved_ when it stopped—maybe it was just a fluke. His teenage hormones. His first actual best friend.

And then _dread_ when he met Even, who took that spark at lit a match with it, and now Isak was a blazing forest fire.

But that was a long time ago, and without the both of them and everything they’ve ever done for Isak, well, who knows. He might still be ashamed. Still desperate for an answer. Still curious and mad at himself for it.

So now he’s thankful. Jonas’s thigh pressed against his left one and his arm across the back of Isak’s shoulders feels like a warm home. Like something familiar as they sit on the couch with the boys and play FIFA and watch movies.

And he’s not afraid anymore, either. That weird, daring month after he came out one shaky step behind him. He feels free to shove Magnus playfully when he says something stupid. Free to bump shoulders with Mahdi and ruffle his buzzed head when he’s drilling a little too far into Magnus’s already hurt ego. And free to just… _be._ With all of them. With Jonas. Unafraid of what they will think and say just because Isak has a boyfriend now.

So Jonas’s heavy warmth beside him on the couch doesn’t set him on fire anymore. Instead, it keeps a flame burning somewhere inside Isak. Fuel. Low and slow and deep within his skin.

The right side of Isak’s body, though… with Even’s hand on his thigh and his breath on his neck as he rests his head on Isak’s shoulder. With Even’s smell and heat and just… presence.

That’s a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original tumblr post here!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/167518172446/hei-for-the-cuddle-prompts-could-you-maybe-do-a-9)
> 
> [Send me a prompt on Tumblr!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/166639603772/cuddling-prompts)


	5. trapped in a small space

“Should we wait for the next one?” Jonas asks, looking to Isak as the tram doors open and reveal a sea of people mashed together. All of the seats are full and there’s hardly any standing room.

“Nah,” Magnus waves, stepping on the platform and keeping the doors open. “I don’t want to wait any longer. It’s fucking freezing out here.”

Jonas shrugs his shoulders and follows, squeezing himself between some strangers and disappearing into the crowd. Mahdi follows. And then Even. And it looks like Isak has no choice. He steps through the open doors and situates himself right in front of Even to face him, only a hair of space between them.

Isak can already feel his face go red and all the words he knows leave his brain at the proximity. And his world uproots itself yet again whenever Isak’s near him.

Really, it’s all Jonas’s fault. If he’d never met Even filming his friend at the skatepark, Isak wouldn’t have to feel this way. If Even wasn’t _so cool_ like Jonas said, they wouldn’t have to hang out with him all the time and Isak wouldn’t be forced to fall a little harder for him whenever he was around the boys. Which seemed to be more and more these days.

Isak may have a little crush. (And by little he means it’s all he fucking thinks about.)

The tram doors beep in warning, informing the passengers they can’t close, so Isak takes another baby step forward and suddenly their chests are touching.

“Hi,” Even smiles politely, his hand gripping the looped strap hanging from the bar for balance. He turns his head to the side (because their faces are _inches_ apart—Isak’s only kind of dying here) and the movement causes a waft of scent to fill Isak’s nostrils. Even’s shampoo and face wash and a hint of smoke. His breathing hits Isak’s cheek with every exhale. A trace of beer.

It smells like _lust_ and _boy_ and _Even._

The tram takes off and everyone else might as well have disappeared because Isak is hypersensitive to every move he makes. Every turn the tram takes that presses him closer to Even. Every bump in the road that knocks their knees together and causes the pressure to build until Isak feels like he’s about to explode.

The tram stops abruptly, causing Isak to lose his footing slightly and lunge to the side.

“Woah!” Even gasps, catching Isak just in time before he topples over by slipping a hand around the back of his waist and steadying him. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Isak fumbles when the tram starts to move again. He expects Even’s hand to slip away, but it lingers and stays wrapped all the way around him. Both of their fronts are flushed together from chests to knees. Isak can feel Even’s eyes trying to find his own. “I just don’t have anything to hold on to,” he mutters. A lame excuse.

Even shrugs. Tightens his hold and smiles all too calmly. “No stress. I got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original tumblr post here!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/168271690526/30-for-the-cuddle-prompt)
> 
> [Send me a prompt on Tumblr!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/166639603772/cuddling-prompts)


	6. familiar cuddle

They’re in Isak’s bed. Like, his childhood bed. At the home with the plaque _Terje og Marianne. Isak og Lea_ nailed to the door.

Because Isak’s mom called him in the middle of the night and didn’t want to be alone in this house anymore. And Isak said of course. And that he would stay there as long as he needed to.

Even wouldn’t let Isak go by himself; of course he wouldn’t. That’s just absolute nonsense, because wherever Even goes, Isak goes. So that means wherever Isak goes, Even does too.

So now Isak’s cheek is comfortably resting on the top of Even’s head as he tucks his knees up into himself and lets Even’s long arms and legs protect him like a fortress.

In Isak’s listless sleep, he plants kisses into Even’s hair, as if to remind himself that he is real right in this minute. And he feels warm and safe in this cold and terrifying house. Empty and haunted with memories.

But Even is warm. And Isak makes new memories with him. And he’s here. (That’s the most important thing.)

“What are you thinking about?” Isak feels Even’s question breathe into his neck—slow and tired but still curious. He’s drawing lazy circles with two fingers on the bare skin of Isak’s spine under his shirt.

“You,” Isak replies simply. Because it’s always Even.

He hums. Low and satisfied. “What about me?” Even asks.

Isak’s answer is a kiss. He scoots himself down so his face is level with Even’s, and he makes a show of it: he searches for those blue eyes the best he can in the dark. He cups Even’s warm and soft cheeks in-between both hands and does that thing where he places his face dangerously close to Even’s. Asking for a kiss.

It’s achingly tender. Full of love he’s not sure has ever been in this room. In this house.

“What was that for?” Even almost giggles when he pulls away, bringing a hand up to comb through Isak’s curls, resting finally at his temples.

“Because I love you,” Isak whispers. It’s quiet, but it’s the truth, and the truth is always loud. It reverberates with purpose through Isak’s bones and throughout this room.

He can barely see Even’s smile, but that’s okay, because he can feel it better when he leans in and presses another kiss to that brilliant grin.

“And I love you,” Even confesses, wrapping his arms around Isak’s waist to bring him in as close as physics will allow.

This feeling is familiar. It’s how Isak and Even end every day together. Wrapped in each other’s arms under Isak’s striped duvet as they hold each other and whisper their love. They lay like this for awhile, but this time, in an unfamiliar bed. In an unfamiliar house. Under an unfamiliar roof.

But that’s okay. Because no matter where Isak is with Even, it always feels like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original tumblr post here!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/167497091179/if-you-do-the-cuddle-prompt-28-familiar-cuddle)
> 
> [Send me a prompt on Tumblr!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/166639603772/cuddling-prompts)


	7. just waking up / just falling asleep

“Don’t go,” Isak whisper-mumbles into Even’s shoulder. His voice is low and throaty with the first words of the morning. His heavy hand reaches across Even to stop him, who shifts his weight on the mattress. Isak’s fingers are too weak with sleep to wrap around his upper arm, so they just rest on his skin made warm from hours under the duvet. 

An empty bed has become Isak’s least favorite thing, especially on Saturday mornings (which are made for doing nothing and sleeping in) like these where the sheets are so soft and his eyes are so heavy and Even right next to him is better than a dream. It’s cloudy outside, keeping the world dark and the late night stretched well into the early morning. Isak could sleep for hours and hours. 

That is, if Even didn’t have to get up for work.

Isak finds the strength to open his eyes, the focus slow and the view blurry. Heavy blinks help him adjust before he sees Even’s profile and then blue eyes when he turns to face him. 

“Go?” Even asks, his own voice dull and low and cozy under the blanket. “Where am I going?” He jokes, bringing his hand up to smooth over Isak’s cheek imprinted with impressions of sleeping soundly on ruffled sheets.

“Nowhere,” Isak protests, wrapping his legs around Even and smiling into his throat, which he feels vibrate with a drowsy laugh. “Ever,” he finishes, squeezing his legs. “Don’t go to work.”

“Work?” Even hums. “It’s Sunday.”

Isak melts—a thick sigh and a content smile which should make him feel light but suddenly he’s _heavy._ Limbs and eyelids and head. His whole body weighed down with the languid and dreamy thought of being able to fall back asleep just like this.

_Sunday._ A word Isak can relax into. A word that sounds like a song Even wrote himself. He has nothing to do and nowhere to be. Neither of them do.

“So, nowhere ever?” Even mocks, rubbing his nose against Isak’s forehead before kissing it softly. He scoots closer to Isak until they are a mess of long limbs tangled together.

“Nowhere ever,” Isak confirms with a cheeky smile. His eyes have closed again with no intention to open.

He feels Even’s lips curl into a smile on his temple before slowly relaxing away. His hands rubbing Isak’s back slow, and then slower.

Even is back asleep before him, if only for a second. Deepening breaths and fluttering eyelids and laxing muscles in a warm bed on a grey morning. Isak isn’t too far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original tumblr post here!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/168379026626/1213-for-the-cuddle-prompt)
> 
> [Send me a prompt on Tumblr!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/166639603772/cuddling-prompts)


	8. in lieu of kissing

“One more,” Isak manages to ask, lips thinning into a smile over Even’s before either have them have thought about pulling away. But he’s not ready for that yet, so he asks for another, just to be sure—that this feeling isn’t going anywhere anytime soon—before he knows it’s over.

Isak could spend all day kissing Even. His favorites are the long, physical ones with lots of hands and skin—wrapped up in their sheets at home, with their mouths catching and releasing against each other just so they have room to breathe. He feels so close to Even like this; he feels at home when Even is all over him.

But these are nice, too. Growing on him like vines through his whole body, so, like his favorite kisses, they become full-bodied as well. Not with concrete touches, but with that warm feeling that floods his skin cells and makes it feel like not a single nerve isn’t electrified by the ghostly sensation of skin on skin.

He’s grown used to all of it. Kissing a _boy._ Having a _boy_ friend. Being in front of his friends and kissing said _boy_ friend. One year ago? You wouldn’t have even known this was Isak Valtersen.

So _one more_ really means _never stop, please—whatever you do, never stop._ Because Isak will take everything he can that from this kiss—will squeeze every ounce of home from it.

“I will give you three hundred kroner to just…” Jonas starts with a sigh—his voice muffled at first as it travels through cloud nine before it reaches Isak. “I don’t even know,” he decides. “Stop kissing for thirty minutes?”

Isak pops off, registering Jonas’s words but not looking at him. He glances down to Even’s watch. “We could get lunch with that,” he adds—glossy, low eyes mirroring Even’s. As if lunch could easily be more kissing—almost like he’s asking if Even would rather do that instead. Up to him.

“Hmm,” Even thinks. “Easy.” He bumps his nose against Isak’s, which makes him involuntarily smile (wider).

“Thank god,” Mahdi sighs under his breath.

It warrants a snap of the head from Isak over his shoulder, probably the farthest his face has been from Even’s all day. “And what is that suppose to mean?”

“Just that you two are annoying—” Mahdi groans, face scrunching in disgust and then widening in fear when Isak’s eyes might as well be shooting flames, “—ly in love,” he finishes, hoping to take the edge off.

Isak scoots into Even’s lap. Nudges the side of his face with his nose.

“Hey, I said—” Jonas starts with a near sob.

“You _said,”_ Isak defends, dragging out the word for emphasis with one finger raised as he turns to Jonas, “no kissing.” There’s a complacent smile on his face. He sinks his head back on to Even’s shoulder, body melting into his lap. Two long arms find their way around his middle. Pulls him close.

Even laughs at his stubbornness—a low chuckle right into his ear that makes the hairs on Isak’s neck stand on end. He preens into it, almost as if asking for Even to place a kiss right where the triangle of skin between his jaw, earlobe, and neck collide. The temptation lies thick between them—the ghost of Even’s lips replaced with a small breath that isn’t nearly as fulfilling.

So Isak turns his head to meet Even’s gaze instead.

But god that was a mistake. Because Even’s eyes are blue blue blue and full of sun flecks from the afternoon light—Isak wants to kiss every inch of his face; feel his face tighten under his touch with a smile; hear a low laugh and feel a tight squeeze.

But they know better. Thirty minutes isn’t that long.

“This is almost worse,” Magnus rolls his eyes. “When you can’t kiss, you eye-fuck.”

“Shut up,” Isak deadpans. “No kissing is the rule. We’re not kissing.”

“We’re not kissing,” Even repeats almost sarcastically (or maybe smugly) before taking his index and middle finger up to his lips, placing a kiss to the pads of his fingers, and then turning them to place to Isak’s—dragging the lower one down slightly when he pulls them away.

It’s almost satisfying—at least for now. There are only about 27 minutes and 12 seconds left. But who’s counting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original tumblr post here!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/168986953621/number-26-for-cuddle-prompt)
> 
> [Send me a prompt on Tumblr!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/166639603772/cuddling-prompts)


	9. in the back seat of a car

“Do you know what we’re supposed to be looking at?” Even asks, one arm keeping the hood of the car up while the other rests on his hip.

“I can’t really see anything…” Isak trails, pulling his phone from his pocket for, Even assumes, the flashlight. The sun is setting. Fast. Dark blue is melting into orange into pink in the sky—little stars clustered above and fading out towards the horizon. “Fuck,” he mutters, trying to swipe the black screen. “It’s dead.”

“There’s like, this twisty thing. And this… this thing with blue liquid in it. And all these knobs—” Even points sporadically to what might as well be surgical instruments or spaceship parts. He and Isak are both clueless. The only thing he knows is that the car was working, and then, well, it wasn’t.

A van whizzes past them on the highway.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Isak shrugs, just as doubtful. He’s getting tired and frustrated, and Even’s patience is wearing thin as well. They were supposed to be at the cabin an hour ago.

“Let me call mom,” Even gives in, slipping his phone from his pocket.

There are a few rings. She agrees to come get them, but it’s going to take her awhile. Like, several hours.

Even shuts the hood of the car, brushes his hands twice against each other discouraged, and rounds the front to the back.

“What are you doing?” Isak asks him as he sits, opening the back door on the other side as Even shuts his, head leaning back against the headrest and irritated eyes fluttering closed. There’s not enough room back here. His knees are brushing against the seat in front of him.

“Thinking,” Even deadpans. Actually, he’s not. He’s trying to stop thinking. Trying to shut his brain off before he lashes out, which is usually a bad sign. He’s the mediator. The controller. The calmer. If a situation is too stressful for Even—master of being chill—it usually means bad news.

“Can I join you?” Isak asks, ignoring any possible answer and crawling into the backseat as well—adding to the chaos of long limbs and utterly too much boy for the tiny vehicle.

Even doesn’t say anything, just lets his arms find a home around Isak’s middle once he scoots closer. Lets him rest his head against his shoulder. Tries to absorb Isak’s presence to ground him.

There’s some silence—only the sound of their breathing and of cars speeding by before Even breaks it. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

Isak cranes his neck up to look at Even. His eyes are red and tired and half-hooded, spidery eyelashes casting long shadows on his cheeks as the sun dissolves into nothingness beneath the horizon behind them. “Why are you sorry?”

Even shrugs, the disappointment that tonight, in fact, will not go as planned slowly starting to settle into the reality around them. “I just wanted tonight to be perfect,” he sighs. Opens his eyes. Looks at the ceiling of the car and doesn’t have enough energy to punch it, even though that’s what he wants to do. “We were supposed to already be at the cabin—I was going to make you dinner and I had a bunch of movies picked out and I wanted to spend all night—”

“Hey,” Isak stops him. Tucks his head back into Even’s shoulder, who can feel the warmth of his cheeks on the skin of his throat. “You know me,” he almost laughs. “I’m a cheap date.”

Sighing, Even tucks Isak closer to him. Hooks his leg up over his lap and places a protective hand on the meaty part of his upper thigh. If he closes his eyes, he can pretend they’re somewhere else. “No,” he defends. “You’re my boyfriend. You deserve nice things every once in awhile for putting up with me.”

His chin is being grabbed. Dragged over to the side. Green eyes are now inches from his.

“Put up with you?” Isak sounds nearly angry. “Stop talking like that.”

He kisses Even. Drags his chin close and moves his hand to his cheek before running it up through his hair. It’s longer than Even expects. Passionate, even. Isak parts his lips and suddenly they’re releasing against each other and coming back together. Cramped arms and legs untangle to slot into place.

“Everything is still perfect,” Isak pulls away. He places the tip of his nose to Even’s and then flicks it up quickly.

Even looks at him unamused, but fondly nonetheless. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Isak reassures. One more little peck. “As long as I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original tumblr post here!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/169138423881/cuddle-prompt-5)
> 
> [Send me a prompt on Tumblr!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/166639603772/cuddling-prompts)


	10. while someone is crying [2]

Isak’s an easy crier. Always has been—yet, sadly, he’s also always been in situations where it’s warranted. His dad leaving. His mom spiraling out for what seems like the hundredth time. 

…Even.

Even doesn’t like to think about all the tears Isak has wasted over him—even to this day—when they’ve been together for years, hormones have settled, routines have been established, and life has generally slowed down. In a nice way.

Isak and Even are a little family. Tears have ceased, for the most part, because they both know this now—that they’re worthy; that they’ll never give up on each other; that they’re better together, no matter how badly the other might try to give in or up. 

That they deserve happiness.

So it’s a shock to Even when he sees Isak standing in the kitchen, tears in his eyes as he leans against the counter. There’s a paper in his hand. His eyes scan over it and Even wonders if he can even read through the mess.

Cautiously, Even sets the grocery bags he’s carrying on the counter and takes a step towards Isak. “Everything okay?” He prompts, not quite sure what he’s getting into. His mind races to Isak’s mom. His dad. His sister. He’s lucky he’s patient, but that’s wearing thin too as he tries to read the letter in Isak’s hand.

When Isak looks up at him, though, he’s smiling. Red, watery eyes that are still so so green and bright—and, Even realizes, these are happy tears.

Isak just purses his lips as they tremble a bit, trying to hold back a sob. Instead, he just covers his mouth with his hand and nods rapidly, dropping the paper to the ground and pulling Even in close.

Isak gives the best hugs. Holds Even tight like he has no plans to go anywhere—it’s one of the only times Even can truly live in the moment. So he does. Savors it. Rests his head on Isak’s shoulder while he whimpers something into the fabric of his sweater.

“Look at me,” Isak pulls back when he’s calm, taming a stray curl of Even’s hair back behind his ear. His lip trembles again. His hand rests on Even’s cheek, which tightens in a little smile as his patience nears its end.

But luckily, time seems frozen. Even could wait forever when Isak is looking at him like this.

Isak’s eyes, although red and tired, are full of love. “Our adoption went through.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original tumblr post here!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/169162671611/i-love-your-cuddle-fics-can-i-please-prompt-18)
> 
> [Send me a prompt on Tumblr!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/166639603772/cuddling-prompts)


End file.
